


push right now, turn my button on

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's not a kink. It's not. It's most definitelynota kink.





	push right now, turn my button on

It's not a kink. It's not. Daniel’s done his research. It's most definitely _not_ a kink.

"You totally have a thigh kink," Jihoon says, a breathy thing over the sound of the TV show they were watching five minutes ago. He's clutching at the sheets with one hand and at Daniel’s hair with the other, cheeks flushed when Daniel looks up at him from his current position: braced in between Jihoon’s bare thighs, his mouth hovering over the inside of Jihoon’s knee.

"Do not," he mumbles, and Jihoon laughs, loud and breathless, whole chest moving.

"Do too— _fuck_." He lifts his head from the pillow to glare down at Daniel. It lacks fire, though, with how he's biting his lip and the flush on his cheeks and neck expands down the pale skin on his chest. "No biting. No bruising. You know the rules."

Daniel gives him a flat look and brings his mouth back down again, traces the dip of muscle when Jihoon clenches his thighs and braces his weight on his feet, when he locks his knees or tries to hold his hips down. He's naked, bare under Daniel’s hands and eyes and mouth, disheveled and ruined.

Granted, all Daniel wanted was to watch a movie and maybe have an ice-cream coma, but Jihoon’d been too tired after recording to lie on the couch and had instead offered his bed. Daniel’d only taken the offer because—well.

Jihoon’s bed is big and has a nice bounce to it.

How'd Jihoon ended up naked and Daniel’s shirt had found its way across the room is beyond them, really. It's one of those things that just happen, Daniel guesses, and the skin under his mouth trembles, Jihoon’s thighs spreading further apart.

"You gonna get on with it, or what?" Jihoon mumbles from up the bed, propped up on one of his elbows, looking down at Daniel with half a dare in his eyes.

"I'm already on it," Daniel says, holding Jihoon’s gaze while dropping another kiss on the inside of Jihoon’s right thigh. "Are you in a rush or something? Got some place to be?"

Jihoon’s lips twitch into a smile. "Nope. Right where I'm meant to be, right now."

"Good," Daniel breathes, already too strung-up himself. "Then shut up and lemme enjoy this."

"What about what _I_ want, Daniel, huh, what about _my needs_?" Jihoon’s voice is teasing and full of pent-up laughter and just for that, Daniel closes his teeth on the skin behind Jihoon’s right knee, makes Jihoon arch up off the bed and close both fists on the bed-spread, mouth open obscenely around a moan.

Daniel sucks a bruise there, a clear, loud _fuck the rules and fuck them hard_ on Jihoon’s pale skin, and then moves up, traces the inside of Jihoon’s thigh with the tip of his tongue, drags his bottom lip over the wet trail just to hear Jihoon gasp and moan and break apart above, Daniel’s name hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know you're leavin' bruises," Jihoon half-gasps half-moans at the ceiling, his chest moving slowly through measured breaths. "I know you are and I know you're enjoyin' it and I fuckin' love it."

Smiling against the top of Jihoon’s right thigh, Daniel curls his hands around the back of both of Jihoon’s knees and spreads his legs even further apart, makes Jihoon let out this high-pitched whine while holding the base of his cock, and just watches. Jihoon’s right thigh is blooming with not-really-there-yet hickeys, dots of pink adorning the inside of it. It sends shivers down his back, the whole thing: how hard it's making him in his pants and how hard it's making Jihoon, who's still holding onto his dick and breathing hard and labored, closer to coming than Daniel wants him to be.

"Fuck, come on," Jihoon rasps, their eyes locking, and Daniel’s mouth waters at the sight Jihoon makes as a whole: wanton and desperate and flushed from cheeks to navel, cock hard between his legs, one thigh already breaking in purpling marks while the other one remains unmarked, pale and inviting.

He switches his attention to it, pale skin stretching beautifully under his mouth, and Daniel could do this for hours, for _days_ if he had his way, just kissing and licking and biting at hard skin, both his hands still hooked on Jihoon’s knees, keeping him open, bare. Jihoon’s cupping his balls now, softly kneading at them while stroking his cock painfully slow, hand covered in lube. Where he got it from and when, Daniel doesn't know and honestly speaking, his mouth is way too busy to even ask.

Daniel works on the bruises as if he were putting lyrics to a song. He tries different ways, more teeth, less suction, less teeth, tries different shapes and directions and spots, more suction, more tongue, more lips, more, more, more, and Jihoon whines and arches above him, whispers Daniel’s name like he's dying, like he's coming. Except Daniel knows he isn't because Jihoon tends to go tight all over when he does, and right now the skin under Daniel’s mouth is trembling and relaxing, trembling and relaxing, over and over and over, matching the tempo of the sounds making their way past Jihoon’s lips.

He starts sucking his way up, leaves a small constellation of tiny marks on the top of Jihoon’s thigh, right where the skin stretches into his hip-bones, and it makes Jihoon moan louder, harder, closer. Daniel looks up to watch him bite his lip raw, sweat shining off the top of his cheeks and the crook of his collar bones; Daniel wants to lick it off, wants to come on Jihoon’s chest and lick that off, too.

"Want you to kiss me," Jihoon gasps, one hand curling on Daniel’s shoulder, nails digging in.

Daniel complies, crawls the expanse of Jihoon’s body between his thighs and his mouth and kisses him, licks his mouth open and fucks his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth, makes Jihoon arch into him, both hands now clutching at Daniel’s shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises there. He pulls away barely an inch, mutters "take off your fuckin' pants, goddammit," and kisses Daniel again, harder, deeper.

It's harder than it should be, kicking his pants off without straying too far away from Jihoon’s mouth. He manage to do it only because Jihoon helps out, shoving Daniel’s pants and boxers down his calves with his toes, and then—finally, fucking finally—they're both naked, Jihoon’s scorching skin under Daniel’s slightly-less-warm one.

Their cocks slide together easily, Jihoon’s still lubed and Daniel’s wet with a mix of pre-come and sweat. Jihoon holds onto him with both hands on his shoulder blades, thrusts up when Daniel thrusts down, and it'd be perfect, beautiful, if he'd be fucking up into Daniel rather than what they're doing now, but they're too far gone to slow down now. Daniel traces the back of Jihoon’s ear, pulls away to kiss his way down Jihoon’s jaw, where he actually can't leave bruises, not tonight and not ever, and sneaks a hand in between them.

Jihoon arches into him, his blunt nails digging into Daniel’s side as Daniel’s fist closes around his dick, and his breath stutters, catches, looking up at Daniel through half-lidded eyes, pupils blow to shit even in the dim light of his side-lamp. Daniel lets his forehead drop on Jihoon’s, watches Jihoon lick his lips and let out this quiet, whiny ' _ah, ah, ah_ 's, more air than sound at this point. Daniel strokes him tightly, once, twice, draws circles on the slit at the tip, and Jihoon loses it, arching his back and burying his head deeper into the pillow so their foreheads aren't pressed together anymore and Jihoon’s actually panting, hard and ragged, against Daniel’s temple.

He shakes and shakes, moaning loud and high-pitched, still clutching onto Daniel’s back, and Daniel kisses his slack lips as he jerks him off through it, his fingers wet with Jihoon’s come, kisses the side of his mouth, the hinge of his jaw, the side of his throat.

Jihoon finds his mouth again, licks his way inside like he's searching for something, like he's not backing down until he finds it, and Daniel shivers on top of him, lets go of Jihoon’s dick to drop down on him instead, pressed together from mouths to knees. Jihoon’s hands travel south, slide hot and heavy down the curve of Daniel’s lower back, murmuring "what do you want, tell me what you want, I'll give you anything, I promise, tell me," in between kisses, in between biting at Daniel’s lower lip and trying to suck bruises right there.

Daniel moans at the back of his throat, says, "I wanna—" but can't finish, too distracted by Jihoon’s tongue in his mouth, Jihoon’s thigh—freckled with bruises—sliding hot between Daniel’s.

"Do it," Jihoon says, one of his hands fitting under Daniel’s ribs, the other one on his lower back, and then he's arching his knee a little, his thigh right up against Daniel’s cock, "do it, come on, I want you to, please," and Daniel thrusts, once, carefully, almost crazy with how much he wants to do it again.

Daniel gets off like this, with his mouth on Jihoon’s and his cock sliding wet against Jihoon’s thigh. He rides it like his life's depending on it, shivers when Jihoon gets a hold of the tube of lube and drops some on his hand and then rubs it down the length of his thigh, his knuckles against Daniel’s cock and a smirk on his mouth. He sucks Daniel’s tongue into his mouth, matches the tempo of Daniel’s hips, and lifts his arms over his head to find Daniel’s clutching at the pillow under his head, slides his fingers in between Daniel’s and squeezes.

Daniel comes like this, loose and slow and bright behind his eyelids, Jihoon’s thigh hitching higher up and pressing right against his balls, and Daniel mewls, his chest expanding on top of Jihoon’s as he moans a breathless moan, his mouth right there to catch it, tightening his fingers around Jihoon’s until the tightness in his chest eases a little.

"Damn," Jihoon mumbles in between the both of them trying to catch their breath. "You're heavy as all fucks."

Daniel grins, feeling soft around the edges, almost high. He rolls to the side with a sigh, feeling his muscles loose enough to try stretching. He drops his head on a fresh pillow and smiles, his hot cheek feeling like heaven on the cool case.

"That was good," Jihoon says, and his hand falls on Daniel’s hip, warm and reassuring. "Never mind I'm covered in come and sweat. And bruises all over my thighs. You so have a thigh kink, don't even try to deny it."

Daniel props himself up on one elbow and peeks down at Jihoon's thighs. Even from where he is he can see the hickeys he made, can trace the path his mouth followed. He touches one carefully, fingertip barely there, and Jihoon hisses out a breath.

He slaps Daniel's hand away. "Shut up, no, I need a twenty minute break and maybe a three hour nap before the next round. Also, a shower. Showers are good." Jihoon looks smug, which is a good look on him on top of the whole fucked-and-ruined look he's got right now.

"Fine," Daniel says, trying not to smile as he drops down his head back on the bed, "see you in three hours and twenty minutes."

"Asshole," Jihoon sighs.

Daniel grins against the pillow.


End file.
